Car Sex Anniversary?
by reader-chic-2
Summary: Percy didn't want his dick chopped off for his stupidly-boy idea. There was a chance she wouldn't kill him for suggesting to celebrate their anniversary by having sex in the car. After all, she knew Percy didn't come with a ton of great ideas... (ONE SHOT) (CUTE W MINOR SMUT) (FLUFF?)


**Car Sex Anniversary?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Rick does.**

 **Warning: a little kinda sex scene at the end, kinda.**

 **A/N: I feel somewhat uncomfortable writing my first percabeth story (no worries I've been a long time fan just never have been able to write them bc rick is too amazing to try to even compare whoops) as a smutty one shot. I feel like I hardly know them it's so indecent! For that reason it prob won't be that smutty just mainly a little funny bc we all know Percy**.

 _. . ._

It was their anniversary. That was the only reason Percy would even _suggest_ the idea. Think about it. He wasn't outright stupid. Some things floated by him from time to time, but not his life! If there was any quicker way to be sent back to Tartarus than suggesting to hook up in his step-father's car then Percy would willfully fly on a plane.

He wasn't sure where he got the courage to suggest the idea. He knew the risks (as stated above), yet somehow the words still came out of his mouth.

It started like a normal night. He took Annabeth to the museum around three in the evening where she physically dragged him from exhibit to exhibit while he struggled to stay awake. She didn't mind, though. It was the thought that counted.

After, it was around eight in the evening. It was a long time at the museum, yes, but only Annabeth could spend five hours there. She took both audio tours, which explained why she loved the entire experience so much. She learned so much, he was told, without having to read a thing!

He took her to their favorite pizza place for dinner, which apparently wasn't the best decision. "Percy! Look at what we're wearing. Don't you think me in a dress warrants a fancy restaurant?"

So they waited half an hour at an Italian place, but it was worth it because the entire time Annabeth was wrapped in his arms. He was only very much disappointed when they were seated across from each other.

"Your mom is worried we're going to try to room together in New Rome," Annabeth chuckled over her food. Percy couldn't get over how gorgeous she looked. It definitely wasn't the normal Annabeth, but he supposed he could be okay with that just this once. After all, he'd never seen so much cleavage with so many clothes on her. "Percy. Are you listening?"

He'd forgotten to answer. "Sorry. Looking at your - uh, never mind." He forced his eyes to Annabeth's sparkling grey eyes. Thankfully, they didn't look their scariest at the moment. "Wait. Why did you say try? We _are_ rooming together."

Annabeth faltered.

"No! We have to, Wise Girl! Do you know how much easier it will be to f-?"

"Percy!" Annabeth hissed. Her cheeks were flushed, but she had that glint in her eyes that Percy _craved_. He knew that look. Just the mere mentioning of fucking and she was turned on. "Your mom is pregnant. I don't want to worry her with this."

Percy grabbed her hand from across the table. "She won't find out. And if she does...well I have other reasons for needing to room with you."

Annabeth pulled back with a rare frown. "What do you mean, Percy?"

For a second, he feared that she didn't share in his needs, that she slept soundly without a worry, that she didn't wake up in tears, clawing at his eyes in search of light. However, he knew Annabeth. He knew she wasn't invincible one hundred percent of the time. His eyes grew darker and his throat closed up when he spoke. "The nightmares."

In an instant, she understood. "I know," she sighed, eyes softening. "You're right."

Percy grinned. "What was that? I'm right? Wow. What did I do to deserve this?" Annabeth rolled her eyes and threw a pinch of bread into his face.

And their dinner went on more perfectly than was possible for demigods. That was probably why Percy had to risk ruining; getting kicked in the jeweled by Annabeth, however strong she was, would be better than a horde of monsters raining hell down upon them in _Little Italy_. 

They were walking back along the streets of New York, rain just beginning to make its appearance when the idea spurred in Percy's mind. If Zeus wanted to spoil their night with a little rain, then Percy would create enough noise to block it out completely. (Cue his inside smirking).

"Woah! Annabeth watch out!" Percy shouted, purposefully looking to her left. He'd intended to make her jump back toward him in surprise, but he should have know; that was not the Annabeth thing to do. Instead, she whipped out her knife, almost stabbing Percy with it.

"Where?" 

Despite his ruined plan, Percy had to admit she still managed to look sexy. Between her right dress and fierce battle glare, she looked hotter than flaming Leo.

"Uh, sorry, I thought I saw something," Percy shook his head. "Must have been a cat."

They'd made it to his car. Annabeth put her knife away with only a hint of disappointment. She leaned against the door and looked up at the night sky. He did the same and was disappointed he couldn't see any stars, especially Zoe's or Bianca's constellations. Annabeth took his hand in hers and let her head fall on his chest (she'd say shoulder but in reality he was too tall for that).

"I can't see them," Percy whispered.

Annabeth nodded, rubbing a circle on the back of his palm. "They're just giving us some space in case we have sex tonight, Percy. Don't be too worried.

Percy almost choked. He looked at Annabeth, eyes wide and unbelieving. "W-what?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, waiting only two seconds before she rolled over so she was now leaning against Percy. "You're not as inconspicuous as you think, babe. So! Where did you have in mind?"

Oh no.

Now Percy knew why he risked asking it in the first place. Annabeth already wanted to have sex, at least, so she wouldn't be double mad.

"Uh, see I was thinking...there's really no better place for privacy than the car a-,"

"There are plenty of more private areas than the car, Percy!" Annabeth hissed, searching the area as if somebody had heard them. "A bedroom, for instance!"

Percy noticed the lack of body heat against him. He grabbed at her waist like a baby grabbing for food, desperate and clingy with absolutely no power. When she swatted his hands away, he got nervous. Bad sign! Bad sign!

"But we don't have a bedroom," Percy cringed when he pointed out the obvious because he knew Annabeth didn't just skip over that detail. For that, he was rewarded with a slap to the head. "Aw, you didn't hit me hard that time!"

Annabeth had steam coming out of her ears, he was decently sure of it by now. Neither spoke a word. Percy continued to rub his head and avoid her gaze. Meanwhile, Annabeth visibly relaxed. In the cool nigh air, she seemed more at peace than before. Her eyes wandered behind Percy toward the car reluctantly.

Five minutes later, "Look...I'm only even considering this as a one time thing, just because you 'suffered' through a museum for me today." Percy raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. He knew that was not the reason. Annabeth didn't function on a sex-reward system. If she did, Percy would _try_ not to be so...unintelligent all of the time. Blush crept onto her supple cheeks as she rocked back on her heels. "Anddd, it's been a while."

Ah yes, that was it. She was not as purely self serving as it seemed. Trust Percy when he says that she is extremely giving, sometimes even outside of the bedroom, too.

He supposed Annabeth rebuilding Olympus free of charge was probably something along the lines of giving, but he considered her oral game to be far more giving. And her fighting skills considering she'd saved his life more times than he could count. But you know.

"Yeah, these last three days have been hell," Percy winked. Annabeth rolled her eyes and hit his chest half hearted.

"Try three weeks, Seaweed Brain," she muttered as she walked back into his arms. Percy chuckled softly, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I've missed you," he said purely because he knew she hated saying it first. Annabeth closed her eyes and nodded, hands fisting in his shirt. "We don't have to do anything, okay? Well, we kinda totally have to make out, but we can do that at my house." Annabeth didn't open her eyes, but he could feel the smile against his lips. His hands tangled in her long hair, thankful for her against him right now. "But if you want to, I know a place to park where nobody will see us. I'd offer to make a bubble in the Hudson or something but...they don't like me very much."

"They?" Annabeth asked, smile on her face as if they hadn't not seen each other in three months. She was getting as much as she could done in Olympus before school in a few months.

"From the Titan war? Yeah, I basically called them trash," he shrugged. "Also, considering what happened last time..."

Annabeth paled. That was quite a story. "Yeah. I didn't really enjoy two different species of sharks commenting about how flexible I was. Or getting soaked in water...fifty feet underwater...almost drowning..."

Percy scratched at the back of his neck. "I lost focus, okay?"

Annabeth huffed, pushing back the memory. She leaned up on her toes and kissed his jaw lightly. "The car will be perfect."

The car was _not_ perfect.

The first trouble was getting back there. Annabeth was able to climb between the seats easily, so Percy assumed he could just follow her lead. He was wrong. He ended up face first in her lap, which wasn't his least favorite place to be, but it was uncomfortable due to his legs nearly being over his head. Annabeth only laughed and helped him up, but it was still annoying.

"Ow," he rubbed his jaw sourly.

"You too hurt to fuck? Because we can-,"

"No!" He nearly shouted. Annabeth grinned and leaned forward, meeting his eager lips. It was hard to forget kissing Annabeth. She had a way with kissing that wasn't easily forgettable.

His hands gripped her waist and pulled her on his lap, managing to hit her head in the process. She ignored it, running her hands through his hair feverishly. Percy was always scared to touch her in the beginning, but his need quickly overcome his fears. When he grabbed her butt, he was only rewarded with a soft little moan into his mouth.

Her tongue ran along his lips, so he did the same as she began to grin her hips into him. So far, things were going amazing!

He pulled down her dress eagerly, instantly feeling the pressure increase when he saw her boobs. He almost screamed when they had to stop to fully remove her dress. As Percy kissed down her jaw, Annabeth unbuttoned his shirt.

"Your abs," she groaned, tossing her head back as he made contact with her neck. Percy grinned into her skin, sucking in the same spot until he was sure there'd be a mark. By the time he moved on, Annabeth was panting and squirming more than normal. Her moans were like heaven. He couldn't get enough of them. Cold hands ran down his stomach along his muscles as he finally found his way to her boobs.

Her boobs were amazing, he'd say that right now and forever. Nobody had better boobs than Annabeth.

He expertly undid her bra with both hands because one handers had too much time to practice. When his lips made contact with her boob, her hands squeezed his biceps for dear life. The sounds she made almost sounded like...

He pulled back. "Are you -?"

She slammed his head back onto her chest. "Almost, don't stop!"

Percy couldn't believe it. She never took long, but this was far sooner than normal. With newfound pride, he slipped a hand into her panties and found them soaking.

Annabeth screamed his name as Percy cupped her fully. She wiggled her hips into his hand as she rode out her orgasm. Percy lightly flicked her nipples with his tongue, enjoying all the sounds she made as he did so. Hmm. Maybe car sex was all everyone had been talking about.

"Fuck, I love you," she whispered as she descended. Her pupils were darker than she'd ever seen them. "Sorry. It's been so long."

Percy's eyes went wide. "Don't be! You mean you didn't masturbate at all?" Biting her lip, she shook her head.

A fire had been started in his soul, and she'd just thrown gas straight on it. He cursed in Greek as he struggled to get his pants off. Annabeth sighed with relief as she felt his hardened length through her panties, which needed to be _off_.

"I'll make up for it," Percy groaned as he slapped her ass. She also had an amazing ass and Percy would fight anyone who said different.

He gripped the back of her thighs and helped her align correctly. The feeling of sliding into Annabeth was one that sent his eyes to the back of his head. It was indescribable.

Gasping, she rose up and hit her head. "Fuck," she hissed. Percy whimpered at the lack of movement. She tried again and did the same thing. "Dammit. Switch positions, Percy."

He managed to hit her head again when he lied her back on the seat. His knee duh into the cup holders, and his back was killing him in the cramped car. Annabeth's back was pressing into the armrest, and her neck seemed at an odd angle.

But they tried. He got three thrusts in before he realized it was doing nothing for him with all the pain in his knee, neck, and back.

"Stop," Annabeth sighed around the same time, and Percy sat back with relief.

"Car sex looks so much easier in the movies." Percy groaned.

Annabeth burst into laughter. She laughed so hard she fell forward clutching her stomach. Percy caught her and joined in. They could kill horses of monders, defeat Titans single handedly, walk through Tartarus, and fight alongside gods, but they couldn't make car sex work.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth giggled, looking up at him from his lap.

"I love you, Wise Girl," Percy pressed a kiss to her cheek. He glanced beside her head at his still-hard dick. "Now what am I going do with _it_?"

Annabeth sat up with a mischievous smile. "Still not very subtle, baby," she pressed a kiss to his lips. "I'll worry about lil Perc."

Percy was about to protest her nickname, but then her lips kissed a line down his chest. She spent extra time licking along his abs, but he knew where she was headed.

"Fuck yes, Annabeth!"

They'd make car sex another time, he supposed.

. . .

 **A/N: well, I'm surprised to say that I do like what I wrote here. I didn't expect to like writing Percabeth bc these are two of my fav characters and I don't want to screw them up. I couldn't do a long story ab them. Jk I prob could, but idk.**

 **Let me know what you all think! I got this prompt idea from Tumblr (which i** ** _don't_** **post stuff on btw), but what did you all think? If anyone has a short story prompt (even just a one liner) let me know! I can do Percabeth, Solangelo, Clary, Jelsa, Day June, or Austin Ally/ Laura Ross.**

 **Pls review it's my form of money!**


End file.
